Ebony Isabella Lore
Personality Usually quiet and reserved. Ebony usually has a hard time bonding with people. She prefers being alone and likes to be independent. Because of this, she usually will have some sort of bandage on because she fell or bumped into something. She's not passed breaking the law to survive and will kill without remorse if she has to. She's embraced the nature of self-preservation. She's given up on religion of any kind and has no real morals. What you might call sinning she calls a lifestyle. History Ebony came from Monaco, the second smallest nation by size. She was taught to fluently speak and write in French, Italian, English, Monégasque, and Occitan. Growing up in Monte Carlo, it’s such a nice experience. She belonged to a rich family of a father, mother, and younger twin sisters Romy and Rayne. Most of her time was spent watching the twins, who were five years younger than her. But, unlike a lot of siblings, she loved those two dearly. When she had free time away from her studies at her private school and the twins she enjoyed riding horses in France, shooting archery in her back yard, or playing the piano or harp. Though she was doomed to an ill fate, however. When she was nine, her mother was taking her out to France for a horse ride, bringing along the twins so they could watch, when the most horrid thing in her life happened. They got into a car accident that resulted in her mother’s and sisters’ deaths and her being put in the hospital for a month, three weeks of it spent in a coma. Apart from a few scars—the most noticeable one on the back of her right hand—you’d never think she was any such accident. Even her eyes that were rendered useless looked normal besides an off coloring. After that, she had hardly any will to live. Yes, she continued her life but it would never be the same. She had to have a special tutor, couldn’t ride horses anymore, never allowed to shoot another arrow, and she had pay close attention to which keys or strings were which. She also had to learn brail writing, which she thought was a painless procedure after learning five languages. Those were dark days for her, and several times she considered ending her own life. Her father wouldn’t have it, though. She was the only family he had left and he didn’t want to lose her, too. The Evoknight’s came within a year after the crash and soon she lost her father, too. But he sent her away on the spaceship, determined to save her. Being in the apartments, all alone and uncertain of everything, just added to the pain. She felt her power growing inside her, feeling the temperatures of everything. Soon, she could get the bearings of objects because of it. Not one hundred percent accurate but it was better than being completely blind. One day, she decided to venture outside of the apartments in search of port. She wanted off Sigma and away from the humans which reminded her too much of Earth, where all her pain had bloomed. She snuck onto a passanger ship and waited for takeoff. But the aliens were going to check the passangers first. She watched as the alien staff member walked up to the first passanger and put something briefly around each of the passangers wrists. The alien moved on and checked another person the same way. On the third person, she paid close attention to their wrists. The right wrist was five degrees cooler than the left. Curious, she looked back at the first two and realized that they too had a right wrist with five degrees cooler temperature than their left. She almost laughed out loud as she slightly dropped the heat in her right wrist. When it was her turn, they checked her wrists and then moved on. She was only bothered by the attendents after that. At the ship's destination, she got off into the cold Arteus City. While she was in a t-shirt and shorts, she just kept up her body temperature and made the air next to her skin warmer. She found an old military building that had long since been abandoned and took up residence inside. She used a large crate as a room, making a pallet inside to sleep on and using an old tarp to cover up the hole to keep the warm air in—she can't keep herself warm when she's asleep. Category:Characters Category:Humans